The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run credits
Opening Credits * Paramount Animation * Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Present * A United Plankton Pictures Production * "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run" Ending Credits * Directed by: Tim Hill * Screenplay by: Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, Tim Hill, Michael Kvamme * Story by: Aaron Springer, Temple Mathews * Based on the Series "SpongeBob Squarepants" Created by: Stephen Hillenburg * Produced by: Ryan Harris * Executive Producers: Stephen Hillenburg, Chantal Feghali * Director of Photography: Larry Fong * Music by: Hans Zimmer * Edited by: Nick Kenway * Art Directors: Sue Mondt, Rachel Tiep-Daniels * Production Designers: Lynne Naylor-Reccardi * Supervising Producer of Production: Chris Viscardi * Production Manager: Kristen Caplan * Production Supervisor: J. Elizabeth Ingram * Unit Production Manager: W. Scott Simon * Cast: ** Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Gary ** Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick ** Rodger Bumpass - Squidward ** Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs ** Mr. Lawrence - Plankton ** Jill Talley - Karen ** Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy ** Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff ** Lori Alan - Pearl ** Reggie Watts - Poseidon ** Jim Meskimen - Lightbulb Bot Animation Crew * Storyboard Artists: Wolf-Rüdiger Bloss, Zeus Cervas, Michael Daley, Will Finn, Steven E. Gordon, Chuck Klein, Josh Zinman, Shellie O'Brien, David Stephan, Mark Zoeller * Storyboard Punch-Up: Bill Reiss Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company * Lead Digital Artists: * Digital Artists: * CG Animation by Mikros Image * Visual Effects by Mr. X * Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios * Visual Effects and Previsualization by Moving Picture Company * Visual Effects Production: * Lead Digital Artists: * Digital Artists: * Visual Effects by: Mr. X * Visual Effects by: Base FX * Visual Effects by: The Third Floor * Previsualization by Unit Eleven Digital Production Services * 3D Conversion by: DNEG - Andrew Vance, George Jackson * 3D Conversion by: Stereo D - Jennifer Mitton * Soundtrack Available on Paramount Music Songs * "Another Day in Paradise" ** Written by Phil Collins ** Produced by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham ** Performed by Phil Collins * Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia - With The Assistance of Australian Government * Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia - With The Assistance of Film Victoria Australia * Visual Effects Produced in New South Wales, Australia - With The Assistance of New South Wales Government * With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit * With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit * Special Thanks: Michael Smith, Andy Mitton, Elisa Brown, Raphael Dave, Camila Dave * Deluxe * ARRI * Dolby Atmos+VisionTM * © 2020 Paramount Animation, A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and ViacomCBS International. - All Rights Reserved. * The persons and events in this motion picture are fictious. Any simarility to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibiton may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * No. TBA MPAA * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Distributed by Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Players Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Paramount Pictures